Looking for Love in Camelot
by DreamonAlina
Summary: Just a small short story about my OC Elizabeth Malinor. This is what would happen if a certain someone made her do something that she didn't want to do. Story is better than the summary, trust me. Elizarthur (Elizabeth/Arthur). This short story has NO relation to Elizabeth's original story, I've Got the Magic in Me.


**AN: Hey guys! I just had this little idea for a short story for Arthur and Lizzie, who will now be called Elizarthur! **

**This story has ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with I've Got the Magic in Me. It's just a cute little story in my head.**

**Prince James is supposed to look like Hugh Darcy, like, a **_**really young**_** Hugh Darcy. We're talking Ella Enchanted young, people.**

**I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN MERLIN, BUT I DO OWN MY OC. **

**Enjoy!**

"You want me to do _what_?" Elizabeth Malinor protested. Out of all the crazy things she's seen since she got to the fictioness Camelot in the world of Merlin, which was crazy in its own way, _this _was the craziest thing she's heard.

"It's not that big a deal, Elizabeth, really." Uther tried to insist.

"Not that big a deal?!" Elizabeth nearly shrieked, causing the King to put his hands on both sides of his head. "You want me to _get married!_"

"You're making this bigger than it needs to be." Uther tried to explain.

Lizzie runs her hands through her hair in frustration. "I don't think you are understanding yourself. You want _me_, to get _married._ None of these words fit right in the same sentence. Why do you even want me to get married?" Lizzie asked. "Who do you even _want _me to marry?" She wondered.

Uther begins to pace. "Prince James of Umbria is looking for a bride, and his Kingdom and Camelot need to be allies. It would make the Kingdom stronger."

"But-but, Arthur's marriage is supposed to benefit Camelot, not mine!" She practically shouts.

"I know, but Arthur's marriage will not benefit Camelot until he is King. Besides, Prince James and King Daniel will be here by the evening. Right now, all you have to do is meet Prince James." Uther says, trying to calm the young woman down.

"I am not marrying him. I'm just meeting him." Lizzie clarifies.

Uther nods, but Liz knew that he didn't mean it. She sighed, and left the throne room where she had been summoned. She nearly bumped into Morgana on the way out. "Ah Lizzie." Noticing her angry expression, the King's Ward commented on it. "Your face is redder than a tomato."

Lizzie grabs her elbow, and leads her into a small room. "Uther wants me to get married."

The raven haired woman's mouth drops open. "No."

She nod, unbelieving. "Yes! You know Prince James? Who's visiting Camelot?"

Morgana nods, and gets what she's trying to say. "Uther wants you to marry Prince James?"

Liz nods and starts to pace. "What am I supposed to do? I don't know the guy! How am I supposed to _marry_ him?" She asks, grabbing Morgana's arms.

Morgana shakes her head, and pulls Lizzie into a hug. "I don't know. But I do know is that no matter what happens, you'll be fine."

Lizzie smiles and sighs, pulling away from Morgana. "But you must promise me one thing Morgana."

She nodded. "Anything."

Liz gripped Morgana's arms harder. "_Please_ don't tell Arthur! I really don't need him and his jealously making this harder."

Morgana nods. "Of course."

Lizzie nods. "I should go. I should get ready to meet my future husband." She says, sarcasm heavily dripping from her mouth.

Morgana nods, and Liz leaves. But after she leaves, Morgana speaks to herself. "I won't tell Arthur this morning. But tonight, is fair game."

...

Later that evening, Uther, Arthur, Elizabeth and Morgana all stood waiting for the arrival of King Daniel and his son, James. The person whom Uther is wanting Lizzie to become betrothed too.

King Daniel entered the throne room, and he and his Knights went to stand with Uther, who met him halfway, along with the Knights of Camelot. Behind King Daniel stood a young man, who, to Elizabeth's knowledge, was very handsome. In fact, Lizzie blushed just looking at him. While the two Kings spoke, the Prince's gaze met Elizabeth's, who blushed deeply, but didn't look away. And to her surprise, neither did he. Suddenly, Uther was gesturing to her, and she was walking forward, after a light shove from Morgana. She went up to the Kings and the Prince, and bowed. "My Lord."

The King and the Prince did the same thing. "My Lady." He turned, and pushed his son forward. "My Lady, this is my son, Prince James."

"A pleasure, My Lady." James said, taking Lizzie's hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

Liz blushed again, but curtsied. "The pleasure is all mine, my Lord."

Everyone then stood expectantly, and the party was moved to the dining room, where a huge feast was laid out.

Elizabeth would deny it if you asked, but she actually found herself having a good time at the feast. Instead of spending all her time with Morgana, or Gwen, or Merlin, she spent the whole feast with James. He seemed to be fascinated with her, and Lizzie seemed to be fairly interested in him too.

From across the room, Morgana walked up to a slightly flaring Arthur Pendragon. She followed Arthur's gaze, only for it to fall on Elizabeth and James, who were both laughing at something James had said.

"They seem very close." Morgana said, standing next to Arthur.

Straining himself, Arthur said, "Of course they do."

Morgana shrugged with a wicked smile on her face, and spilled the beans. "They should be very close. Uther does intend to marry them, after all."

Arthur couldn't believe his ears. "What?!" He asked, hoping that Morgana was just up to her regular tricks.

But unfortunately, Morgana shook her head. "Have you seen the way your father and King Daniel have been whispering to each other all evening, while looking at Lizzie and James, who seem to be having a very good time together?"

"Father really doesn't intend for them to marry." Arthur tries to convince himself. But even he didn't put it past his father to try something like this.

Morgana nods. "Of course he does. And look at them." Morgana says, nodding towards Lizzie and James. "Don't they look absolutely great together?"

Arthur just huffs and leaves, walking up to Merlin. "Merlin, I need you to muck out my stables tomorrow morning, clean my chambers, do my laundry, and exercise my dogs."

Merlin looks to him, confused. "But I already did all that stuff today."

"Well, do it again! You did a completely horrible job the first time!" The Prince says, storming off, only to be greeted by his Knights. Arthur then puts a smile on his face. Merlin wondered what had him all worked up.

Across the room, Gwen walks up to a suddenly very Morgana. "You look very happy." She commented.

"Well." She said, looking from Arthur, to James, and to Lizzie. "I have a feeling things will be getting much more interesting."

Gwen follows her eyes, and slightly groans. "What did you do, my Lady?"

Morgana just lifts her chin and moves to go to Lizzie, whom James had left. "Something that will keep my entertained for quite a while."

**So that's part one! It'll be a really short story, something I just cooked up! Be sure to tell me what you think in a review!**

**REVIEW! THANKS! STAY TUNED!**


End file.
